


A Soft evening together

by Bizzarczar



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Catboys, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Romantic Fluff, alternative universe, my first fic being uploaded oh boy, they are soft boys because why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23536735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bizzarczar/pseuds/Bizzarczar
Summary: Jack finally able to treat his loving husband, Gabriel the night he truly deserves to be. To be pampered with food and a nice massage after a long day's work.
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	A Soft evening together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [triruntu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/triruntu/gifts).



It’s a lazy afternoon as Jack stretches himself as he lazes about in the bed, finally having a day off from his job. His tail flicks under the covers as the fluffy snow leopard fur becomes too warm under there. His ears flick as he listens out for his husband wanting to surprise him. Jack has set up an entire evening for just the two of them to relax. He knows it won't be long till Gabe comes back home, that doesn't mean Jack is going to get dressed up since he knows as soon as his loving partner comes home, the panther will dump all his clothing and lounge about in the living room with his boxes on too. Jack has everything sorted from the food to any backups that he’ll need for the evening for just in case situations.

It's an hour later when Jack hears the click of the door, grinning as he jumps out of bed making his way to meet Gabe, his tail swishing happily behind him. "Welcome home Gabi." Jack kisses him softly wrapping his arms around the panther's neck.

Gabe slowly pulls away chuckling after kissing the snow panther back, "This is a lovely greeting after a long day." Gabe grins as he rubs his cheek against Jack, making the other man laugh slightly as his beard tickles him. Gabe can't help his smile hearing his husband's laughter, as the laughter dies down into purrs, both purrs mixing to make a soothing sound as they greet one another. Gabe pauses as he sniffs at the air, the scent hitting him all of a sudden as memories flood back from the scent. "Oh my god, Jackie you didn't." Gabe pulls away looking surprised but excited.

"Oh but I did."

Jack pulls away from Gabe, his tail running under the man's chin as he moves over to the kitchen. Pulling out the food from the oven, revealing homemade cheese and chicken quesadilla. "Tada! There's also fabada asturiana on the stove." Jack grins proud of himself, he's been practising these at home for past 2 weeks for this night, employing the help of Ana, Reinhardt and Mamá Reyes, who pulled at his ears many times for getting the recipe wrong.

Gabe feels his heart swell and his knees weak for the man in front of his, moving over to him in quick strides before hugging him, breathing in his scent as he nuzzles at their bonding mark. "You’re so good for me Jack, sometimes too good for me."

Jack carefully puts the quesadillas down on the worktop before holding Gabe back gently soothing him. "I just wanting to make you smile, I know works been hard and that this was the least I could do for you."

Gabe kisses the snow leopard’s cheek making Jack giggle, "Seeing you is always enough for me, but I suppose we should eat this before it gets cold."

Gabe gently takes Jack to the table, carrying the quesadillas with him as Jack carries the fabada asturiana in two separate bowls for them. While they eat their tails entwine with one another, they may eat in silence but it's a comforting one where they don't need to force each other into a conversation. Once they've done eating Gabe tries to take their plates away, only for Jack to stop him, "Ah-Ah-Ah! Nope, you mister, are relaxing. Go get comfy and lie on the bed. I'll be there in a bit." Jack kisses Gabe's cheek as he moves away from his husband.

Gabe a little awestruck before he laughs, "Whatever you say, babe." Gabe gets up from the table, making his way to the bedroom, stripping all his clothing off, besides his underwear. Once, Gabe as dumped all his clothing on the floor, he lazes around on the bed curious about what Jack is up to, his tail swishing back and forth with interest.

Once the man in question has returned, Gabe looks at what he's carrying before laughing, what he assumes is lube in a giant bottle. "Jack you know we have enough lube in the drawer, right?" Gabe's tail flicks in amusement as Jack goes bright red, his own tail standing up with embarrassment.

"It's not for that, it’s coconut oil! Geez, take your mind off sex for just a couple of hours Gabe."

"I can't help myself when it comes to you, Jackie." Gabe chuckles but watches the snow leopard grab a towel from the side as he puts down the bottle of oil.

"Get up for me Gabe, just for a moment. I need you to lie on the towel for me." Jack gives his husband a tender smile, as it clicks in Gabe's head what he's doing. Gabe happily complies as Jack lies out the towel before Gabe basically plops himself onto it. Making Jack whine softly, worried that he messed up the towel and will have to redo it again. The panther just grins with his tail swaying before he relaxes once again.

Jack moves over back to the oil as Gabe watches his pour the oil into his hands, once Jack is sure there’s enough on his hand, he gently placing them against Gabe's back. The cold oil makes him shiver for just a moment before he eases into Jack's skilful hands as he massages his back, getting any knots (there are plenty of them) out of his back. Gabe purrs softly at the treatment making Jack smile, even more so when Gabe's speech is warbled by the purr. "Where on earth did you learn this Jackie? I know you’re skilful with your hands but this a whole other level." Gabe moans out softly as Jack undoes a bad knot on his spine.

"I took a course on it a while ago, I wanted it to be a surprise for you. I’m guessing it worked?" Jack bites his lip a little nervous even if it's clear to anyone that Gabe is clearly enjoying the treatment.

"Damn, maybe next time I'll join you." Gabe's laughter slowly merges into a moan again as Jack works the kinks and knots out of his husband, who purring away all too happily.

As jack finishes up with both sides of Gabe's body, the panther is basically a large puddle. Purring away softly in content about everything that's happened. Jack laughs softly at the sight, kissing Gabe's cheek, not realising Gabe's grin until it’s too late. As he pulls the snow leopard into his trap, as Gabe holds Jack close as he licks at his cheek. Jack laugher bounces off the walls as he tries to push away, "Gabriel stop! I still need to wipe my hands!" Jack laughs as Gabe pulls him closer purring away.

"Too late Reyes-Morrison, I've got you in my trap, no way I'm letting go of you now." Gabe blows against Jack's neck making the man squeal as he laughs. In the end, Gabe ends up holding Jack, the towel now on the floor as the oil from both Jack's hands and on Gabe's body are long dry.

It's a short while before Gabe speaks up, "Hey Jackie... thanks for this, it means so much you would go through so much effort for me, sometimes I know I'm not enough, but I appreciate it."

Jack softly shushes him, turning in his harms to face Gabe with a smile. "Hey now, last month you took me on a holiday to Hawaii because I never went before. I just wanted to show you the love and care you showed me there." Jack tenderly cups Gabe's cheek in his hand as his husband gently nudges into it.

"I love you Jack Reyes-Morrison. Mi sol. I wouldn't know what I would do without you."

"I love you too Gabriel Reyes-Morrison. I know that I wouldn't be this happy if I was with anyone else, My moon."

They both close the gap, the kiss is tender, with love, affection poured into it. Unspoken words that are unsaid between them, but they understand as they keep one another close.

Gabriel and Jack made their choice years ago on the day they gave each other their rings along with their bond marks on their shoulders, mirroring each other. There's nowhere else they'd rather be than with each other. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! thanks for reading this. I've been in the fandom for 4 years and the fact I have not done anything for this ship is astonishing considering I am an artist. But enjoy this little ficlet I did! Glad to finally have done something for these dumb boys after so long, I love them so much. This is a gift for a friend of mine Triruntu on twitter and Tumblr please go show her some love!


End file.
